Wp/grc/Οὐικιπαιδεία/Ἀγορά
Welcome to the Ἀγορά! < Οὐίκαδε 'ΟΙΜΟΙ ΤΑΛΑΣ', we have been denied! See http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Requests_for_new_languages/Wikipedia_Ancient_Greek_2 I think it is very unfair that the rules can be changed in the middle of a request, particularly as so much work has been invested in the project and the project should really have been created months ago, but was not thanks to delays with the interface translation (which is hardly a priority). Well, θεοὺς μάχεσθαι οὔτις ἀνθρώπων σθένει... Leigh (talk) 14:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry. Go to Wikia and propose it. They'll probably host it without issue; I mean, they took in the Klingon wikipedia. In all likelihood you can do the same. 03:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::There is a discussion about it, with a passional defense of our proyect in the board of language subcommittee titled Latina Wikipedia closing and hellenic wikipedia opening that is currently continued in the list of wikimedia title Allow new wikis in extinct languages?. if you want to susbcribe to the list enter here. you can help providing good arguments to get a reconsideration 'REQUEST FOR NEW TRANSLATIONS OF INTERFACE' WIKIPEDIA IN ANCIENT GREEK REQUESTS TO EDITORS TO MAKE NEW TRANSLATIONS OF INTERFACE, IN BETAWIKI, THAT IS NECESSARY TO FINALLY OPEN THE WIKIPEDIA IN ANCIENT GREEK, BECAUSE IN THE LAST DAYS THE ACTIVITY ON THE TRASNLATING PAGE HAS REDUCED. PLEASE COLLABORATE TO OUR PROJECT AND CONTINUE TRANSLATING THE INTERFACE. We need star a agressive promotion to make our project a success *Every body shoud have promote this project in each forum of classic languages, and inside universities and institutes where Ancient greek is teach o know ::I would try to badger some people into participating, since I know plenty of people who are much better at Greek prose composition than I am. But I am not sure if any of them will be able to find the time to contribute (some classics students have to study for 70-90 hours a week!) This has been my experience whenever I have tried to persuade people to contribute to Vicipedia. I think it would be best to aggresively advertise ourselves on other wikis. Leigh (talk) 19:06, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sadly, I have had the same experience. I have tried to get many people to join Vicipaedia, almost none of whom actually have. Add to the problem that I know far more Latin scholars then Attic scholars, and well, there we are...--Ioshus 01:55, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ''REQUEST FOR NEW ARTICLES 'WIKIPEDIA IN ANCIENT GREEK REQUEST TO EDITORS TO WRITE NEW ARTICLES, BECAUSE IN THE LAST DAYS THE ACTIVITY ON THE TEST PAGE HAS REDUCED. PLEASE COLABORATE TO OUR PROJECT AND WRITE MORE SUBJECTS.' :Yes, he/she is right and note that the request has been ''conditionally approved, if we quit all kind of work on it, it is still possible to be rejected... Another question: does everyone understand the text on the main site? I wrote it together with a classics tutor, so I hope it is free of mistakes. If there are unclarities feel free to leave a message here.-- Lefcant 17:21, 30 April 2007 (UTC) τὶ αὕτη ἐστίν This is a test side for the ancient greek wikipedia (see the request here).--Lefcant 18:42, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Άρχαῖα Ἑλληνικά κείμενα ἐν Νεοελληνικῇ Οὐικιθήκῃ εὑρεθῶσι: texts There are already more than a hundred text there, including all of Esop's fables and the complete New Testament and Septuagint. 70.52.84.55 00:52, 24 March 2007 (UTC) w:en:User:AndreasJS :Shouldn't texts go at wikisource?--Ioshus 21:21, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, they are there; I corrected it.-- Lefcant 15:25, 18 April 2007 (UTC) will anyone Get the joke that Οὐίκαδε is a pun on οἴκαδε, but wikineologized? Or will everyone think it's a mistake?--Ioshus 22:13, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Well I'' got it, and I'm anything but perfect in ancient greek, so I think it's comprehensible. ;-) But why do we need a link form the discussion to the article? Or is it just for fun?-- Lefcant 23:01, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::Just while it's in incubator mode... There's no one button click on the left to get back to the Greek test, the icon takes you back to the main incubator page. I guess I could always click "article"... so I guess yeah, just for fun =] --Ioshus 23:18, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :I got a chuckle. Could it be a portmanteau?? Oreibates 05:05, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::HA! Definitely. Unlike its use in almost all Latin applications, here the ouiki prefix has actually lost a letter, and oikade has lost two letters. So yes, good eye! --Ioshus 12:25, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Request for Ancient Greek wiki Could those who are interested in editing on Οὐικιπαιδεία (should we be approved) please put their names under "'Users interested in forming an editing community'" in the '''proposal summary' at the top of the proposal page? LeighvsOptimvsMaximvs 08:44, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::Done.--Ioshus 14:53, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Suda I was wondering what people here thought about incorporating text (the odd sentence here and there, not whole articles) from the Suda into our articles, as en wiki often does with the 1911 Britannica, so that the article has a skeleton which we shall then be able to flesh out. I do not have a problem with it myself (as long as the text is ouikified, and checked for factual accuracy, and we do not become too reliant on it). Leigh (talk) 10:18, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I agree. I think we (or at least I) can learn much about writing encyclopedia articles in ancient Greek from the Suda. But I would think it best to mark text from the Suda as such (ὥς φησι ἡ Σοῦδα, vel sim.) This follows the en wiki practice of marking text from the Encyc. Brit., if I'm not mistaken. On the issue of factual accuracy, the Suda is often our only source for a fact, making fact-checking impossible. And sometimes things that are probably untrue (e.g. Aeschylus killed by a falling turtle) would still be good fodder for οὐκιπαιδεία. But I agree that it would be best to exclude egregious errors. I might like to try to put a bot together to automate the retrieval of Suda text, but I have a lot to learn first. Oreibates 17:31, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::I would go even further. I believe the early version of en.wikipedia was seeded with articles en masse from the out-of-copyright EB. Why not do the same with the text of the Suda from http://www.stoa.org/sol/ ? (Subject to licensing, I guess. But can a medieval text be copyright? So long as annotations are not reproduced, this must be PD.) Errors, problems with NPOV and fact can then be edited out as the community grows. I suspect we could win the cooperation of the folks at the Stoa in extracting this. (I can't speak for them, however, although I used to be an editor at the SOL.) Why not the whole thing? GabrielBodard 14:26, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Creation of Ancient Greek Wikipedia Imminent! See http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Talk:Requests_for_new_languages/Wikipedia_Ancient_Greek_2. Leigh (talk) 11:05, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Translators Needed We only have to translate the interface (or at least most of it) before Οὐικιπαιδεία is created. We need as many people as possible to log into Betawiki, become translators, translate interface messages and, most importantly of all, fix the mess that I have inevitably made of some of the translations. Leigh (talk) 15:38, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Orthography Shouldn't there be spirits on the rho's? As far as I remember, the rho always takes a spirit unless it occurs as a doubled rho. When they begin the word, yes. Leigh (talk) 18:35, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Grave accent (Vareia-Βαρεῖα) I would like to give some information about the grave accent (vareia). We use it: *instead of acute accent (oxeia-ὀξεῖα), when a word is stressed on the last syllable (λήγουσα), e.g. ἀγαθὸς ἀνὴρ *when follows nothing (e.g. only space, as in titles) we put grave accent (vareia-βαρεῖα), e.g. Ἑλληνιστὶ But we use in the same position the acute accent (oxeia-ὀξεῖα), when: *after the word follows a sign of punctuation, e.g. full stop (τελεῖα στιγμή "."), half stop (μέση ἢ ἄνω στιγμή "·"), comma (κόμμα ἢ ὑποδιαστολή ","), interrogative (ἐρωτηματικόν ";") and exclamative (θαυμαστικὸν ἢ ἐπιφωνηματικόν "!"); e.g. χειμὼν βαρὺς ἐπῆλθε καὶ οὐδεὶς ἐτόλμα στρατεῦσαι ἐπὶ τὸν Ὀρχομενόν. Any other sign isn't counted as a punctuation sign (e.g. ":", "()", "«»", "-", "="); e.g. ὁ ἀνὴρ (οἶδας σαφῶς περὶ τούτου) ἦν σοφός. *follows an englitic word and the stress of it is transisted on the last syllable of the previous word, e.g. ἄνθρωπός τις, κήρυκές τινες, σφαῖρά τις, στρατιῶταί τινες, εἴ τίς φησί μοι ταῦτα, (in the last example the accent of the μοὶ goes on the φησὶ-the accent of the φησὶ goes on the τὶς-and the accent of the τὶς goes on the εἰ!) *the words τί (when used as an interrogative) and ἰδού, bear always the oxeia (ὀξεῖα), e.g. τί φράζεις μοι ταῦτα; ἰδού ἐγὼ καινὰ ποιῶ τὰ πάντα. Sorry for the style; I'm not teaching, I only want to clear this detail. --Neachili, 23 August 2007, 03:48 (EET). Open Betawiki in ancient greek recently has been open the BETAWIKI OF ANCIENT GREEK. Just a question I would like to contribute to Ancient Greek Wikipedia, but I don't know how to use Greek letters on my computer. How do you do it? -- 12:18, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : It depends on what kind of computer you have. In any case, we have some advice for first-time users in the frequently asked questions section. Leigh (talk) http://incubatorplus.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ancient_Greek_Wikipedia :28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Αγορα